Technical Field
The application relates in general to a touch device, and in particular to a touch device having a three-dimensional touch detection.
Description of the Related Art
The touch device has become a common human-machine interface device. When the user looks at text or figures shown on the touch device behind the screen and touches a corresponding position, the touch device senses the touch signals and transmits the touch signal to the controller for generating the output signal that corresponds to the touched position. Common sensing methods include resistive sensing, capacitive sensing, infrared sensing and ultrasonic sensing. For example, the capacitive sensing system uses a capacitive sensor, as the capacitance value of the touched position changes when the user touches the touch device. Thus, the sensing system calculates the variations in the capacitance value and generates an output signal that corresponds to the touched position.
In recent years, a pressure-sensing device for detecting the pressure level has provided better experiences for users, and has become popular.